Le amaba
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: Shanilla le amaba. Le amaba como no tenia ni idea. Pero era por esa misma razón que le ayudaba a estar con otra persona, aunque eso significaba renunciar a su propia felicidad [Slash][Ectofeature][Leve SpencerxShanilla][AU][Alive!Billy][One-shot]


_Disclaimer:_

_**No hace ni falta decir que Dude, that's my ghost! no es de mi propiedad, si no de Jan Van Rijsselberge. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoria.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**Slash. Ectofeature. Protagonismo: Shanilla. Universo Alternativo. Alive!Billy. Puede provocar diabetes. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo**_

* * *

_**Le amaba**_

* * *

**-Spencer te ama a ti, Billy**

Billy escupió su refresco y empezó a toser debido a la sorpresa, la mujer en frente suyo le golpeo levemente su espalda, preocupada por el estado de su amigo, el moreno dejo de ahogarse y se limpio la boca llena del líquido gaseoso y se dispuso a observar a Shanilla con la cara toda roja, aunque la mujer no sabría decir si era por el esfuerzo de sus pulmones por respirar ante el ahogo o por lo anteriormente comentado por ella.

-**Shanilla, no digas tonterías. ¡Spencer es tu esposo!**- el moreno estaba serio, aunque seguía igual de sonrojado, algo tan raro en él como que no estuviese viéndose en el espejo a cada momento...

Lo que no había hecho en 2 horas, por lo que la mujer india podía incluir dos cosas extrañas que le habían pasado ese día en su lista de 'cosas extrañamente estúpidas que nunca creí que pasarían' que venia llenando desde que conoció a Spencer y a su primo, "Billy".

-**¿Y eso qué? Estar casados no significa estar enamorados**- No quiso sonar triste sin embargo, justo en la palabra '_enamorados_' su voz se quebró, aunque no por eso se amedrentó- **Y no, Billy, no me hace feliz estar en un matrimonio en la que yo soy la única enamorada.**

El moreno cerro la boca en lo que oyó eso, y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, rascándose la cabeza con desesperación. Era como si Shanilla le dijera: _"Anda, te doy permiso para cogerte a mi esposo"_. Pero vamos aquello era ridículo.

-**Pero siguen casados, Shanilla... Además, Spencer y yo nos...peleamos**- la del piel oscura asintió y sonrió comprensiva, tomo una de las manos de Billy entre las suyas, haciendo que este se volteara sorprendido

-**Billy... Te contare algo**- el hombre de 29 años miro a la castaña confundido, y estuvo a punto de protestar **-Bueno, no es divertido pero cállate y escucha**- cerro la boca inmediatamente ante eso... -**Ayer, cuando Spencer llego a casa...**

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Le amaba»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

El castaño abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas y se tumbo en el sofá, levantando sus piernas hasta abrazarlas y esconder su cabeza entre ellas, Shanilla apretó los puños y lo observo, estaba completamente empapado y por la postura que tenia, probablemente deprimido.

-**¿Paso algo con Billy?**

Spencer se sobresalto al oír la voz de su esposa, seco sus lágrimas lo más disimuladamente posible, escondiéndolo bajo un intento de secarse el agua de lluvia del rostro y le sonrió. Y a Shanilla no le pudo parecer más falsa aquella expresión. Se acerco al hombre de 24 años, tomo la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y le beso en la mejilla, comprensiva.

-**¿Qué paso?**

Spencer se quito los lentes y se frotó los ojos. Aún tenía ganas de llorar -**Solo me pelee con él**

La castaña alzó una de sus cejas, incrédula, Spencer nunca llegaba llorando de las estúpidas discusiones que tenia con su primo lejano, porque eran eso, estúpidas, sin embargo, aquello parecía más serio, sabía que la relación entre Spencer y Billy se había vuelto tensa desde que ellos se habían casado, aun tenia fresca en la memoria como el de cabello azabache había irrumpido en la boda gritando _"¡Yo me opongo!"_, sin embargo al rato se había excusado con que era una broma, e incluso todos habían soltado una ligera risa. Pero ella no, porque vio esa mirada seria y adolorida del hombre cuando había gritado eso entrando desesperado por las puertas del lugar, aunque había sido una boda civil, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, no lo estaba.

-**No me mientas Spencer, sabes, nunca fuiste bueno para mentir**- El castaño miro a su esposa, la miro a los ojos, y Shanilla pudo sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor y compasión por él. -**Spencer, por favor. Dime que paso**- Ella ahora incluso se escuchaba afligida.

-**Ya te lo dije ¿no? Solo me pelee con Billy.**

-**Spencer, tu nunca habías llegado llorando así por **eso- La mujer tenia razón, normalmente Spencer llegaba enojado, un enojo que se le pasaba al rato cuando Billy llamaba para disculparse (claro que con la condición de que Spencer también debía hacerlo).

-**Lo se, es solo que...**

-**¿Es solo que..?**

Spencer se mordió el labio inferior y aparto el rostro -**Le dije que le amaba...**- susurro, en un imperceptible tono de voz

-**¿Qué?**

-**¡Le dije que le amaba, Shanilla!**- Parecía a punto de lanzarse a tirar todo lo que había allí, levantándose desesperado apretando sus cabellos castaños, Shanilla no se mostró sorprendida, si no más bien asustada por el repentino arrebato del hombre. -**¡Le dije lo que he sentido por él durante estos 10 años! Le dije...**

El castaño volvió a retornar a su comportamiento pasivo sentándose en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Y Spencer se hubiese esperado lo que sea, excepto lo que Shanilla hizo a continuación. Acaricio su espalda como quien consuela a un familiar muy querido susurrando un dulce y reconfortante _"Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes..._". Spencer había olvidado lo comprensible y buena persona que era Shanilla siempre, tanto que solo lo hizo sentir peor.

Sintió la mano de la mujer alejarse y oyó los pasos en la escalera. Supuso que probablemente estaba dolida en realidad por saberlo de su propia boca y decidió descansar, sin embargo, sorpresivamente la castaña volvió a bajar pero esta vez con unos papeles en las manos.

Spencer volvió a colocarse los lentes y tomo los papeles. Abrió los ojos terriblemente sorprendido. Eran papeles de divorcio. Miro a la mujer que le sonreía con dulzura, se levanto y abrazo a su esposa con todo el cariño y el agradecimiento que le profesaba en ese momento, sin embargo...

-**Yo...aún con esto**- Dijo, echando los papeles a una mesa pero sin dejar el abrazo que era correspondido por ella -**Quisiera alejarme...de aquí, pensarlo**

Shanilla asintió y le dio un beso de media luna. -**Lo que decidas, yo lo aceptare, pero..**.- Y Spencer pensó que la mujer se estaba arrepintiendode aquello -**Dudo que a Billy le agrade la idea de que te vayas**

Spencer rió, rió verdaderamente como hace tiempo no lo hacía junto a Shanilla. La mujer le alcanzo el teléfono de la casa y mientras su amigo hacía una llamada a una aerolínea, Shanilla pensaba en la forma de terminar bien con aquel plan. La ultima fase: Hablar con Billy.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Le amaba»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Billy quería gritar, arrancarse el cabello, tirar la mesa, besar a su amiga y salir corriendo al aeropuerto a detener a Spencer. Pero ante todo se quedo callado, sopesando las probabilidades... Bah, era coña, el mayor se lanzo a abrazar a la mujer con todo el agradecimiento y la culpa del mundo, era un asco y un milagro lo que estaba pasando.

¿Como podía Shanilla estar tan tranquila? ¡Aquello, suponía el, debía dolerle horrores! Dejar a tu esposo (o ex-esposo si es que Spencer había decidido ya para ese momento firmar los papeles) así, no era fácil, no debía serlo, más si estabas enamorada, sin embargo, otra duda asalto su mente.

-**¿Desde cuando lo sabías?**

Shanilla rió -**De tus sentimientos, desde el concurso de talentos en la que estabas cantando una canción romántica y no dejabas de ver a Spencer**- Billy se sonrojo -**Y de los de Spencer, el supo esconderlos mejor, aunque ya lo sospechaba no pude confirmarlo realmente si no hasta ayer cuando lo vi llorando...**

-**Ah...**

Shanilla pago el refresco de Billy y su café y salieron de la cafetería, ya no tenían nada mas que hablar. Todo ahora dependía de Spencer y Billy y ella ya no se metería (a menos que el artista hiciese alguna estupidez).

-**¿Cuanto crees que tarde corriendo de aquí al aeropuerto?**

-**Una media hora y eso si corres muy rápido**- Billy asintió pero no llego a reaccionar como Shanilla esperaba, sonrió y apoyo una mano en el hombro del cantante mientras veía el reloj de su otra muñeca -**Mmm...creo que el avión de Spencer sale dentro de cuarenta minutos...**

Billy se sobresalto ¡Claro, tenía que correr! Abrazo a la mujer de nueva cuenta y salio corriendo ajustando su guitarra con más fuerza en su espalda mientras, Shanilla pudo oír el grito del hombre _diciendo "¡Gracias Shanilla y disculpame!"_. _"¡Suerte Billy!"_ Respondió también gritando, aunque el aludido ya no se veía en el horizonte, vaya que corría rápido el cantante.

Suspiro tranquilamente, se sentía en paz consigo misma, en realidad el vuelo de Spencer saldría en una hora y la cafetería solo quedaba a quince minutos si caminaba con tranquilidad. Sonrió con algo de dolor. Camino hasta un parque que había cerca de allí y se quedo sentada en un banquillo. Se sentía liberada, aunque dolida, no podia mentirse, claro que le dolía pero amaba a Spencer, Shanilla le amaba. Le amaba como no tenia ni idea. Pero era por esa misma razón que le ayudaba a estar con otra persona, aunque eso significaba renunciar a su propia felicidad.

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente chicas y chicos! Tengo que decirles que yo adoro a Shanilla u7u/ Por no decir que es la única persona razonable entre ese montón de locos ha.

Tenia este escrito desde hacía tiempo incluso de antes de_ "Cinco canciones de amor"_, pero había perdido la inspiración, cuando leí _"Reflexiones" _de Usagi Mitzui aquí en Fanfiction (que por cierto, recomiendo que lean), me llego de nuevo y agradezco, pude terminarla.

¡Recuerden, mañana sera día de un nuevo drabble en _"Cinco canciones de amor"_!

Bueno, sin más que pedirles si no su más humilde opinión, se despide,

Jenn.


End file.
